1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eating utensils and to condiments, and more particularly to eating utensils adapted to store condiments.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional chopstick is generally a rod used as an eating utensil. Chopsticks are typically used in pairs, and may be considered the Oriental equivalent of the western fork.
The term “condiment” refers to a substance used to flavor or complement food. “Soy sauce” is a liquid condiment used throughout the world, and is very popular in Asia. Produced for thousands of years, soy sauce is a salty, brown, liquid made by fermenting soybeans and some type of roasted grain (wheat, barley, or rice are common) in brine.